Maybe In Another Life
by brebrefan1
Summary: Emma and Regina meet. They have feelings for each other. So what's the problem? Emma is in high school. Regina is the older woman who is best friends with her mother. Love that was never meant to see the light of day. Relationships will be tested. Which relationships will stand and which will crumble? Will Regina choose her budding love for Emma or her friendship with Emma's Mom.


_HI GUYS! I am letting you all know that this is the same story ass before. I just wanted to do some revisions on the first chapter and start working on the second chapter. I will try and update as often as I can. As always, let me know what you guys thought of the story by leaving reviews. ENJOY_

 **Emma's POV**

"Emma we really should stop" She moaned in my ear as I continued to kiss my way down her neck. "Your parents are right downstairs,it's almost dinner time and what if they come looking for us?"

My reasonable mind knew that Regina had a point, but my lust filled mind just wanted to hurry up and get her undressed. I was so hard and i just wanted to be inside of her already. I ignored her request and continued to kiss my way down her body. My hands made their way under her dress and to the edges of her soft lace panties and they pulled. I quickly rolled the underwear the rest of the way down Regina's toned and tan legs and threw them off to the side. I pulled myself up to connect her lips with mine. I felt her melt into the kiss as my hand started to make its way back between her legs, with no barrier in between me and my treasure this time. My fingers quickly start to work on her and her mouth drops to form an O.

I should have just listened to her when she told me we should stop and then we wouldn't be in this mess.

My fingers had just breached the soft, succulent, delicious hole that was Regina's pussy when I heard a gasp and a loud cry of "OH MY GOD!" behind me.

I already know who the voice belongs to. I have been hearing it almost all my life. I quickly pull my fingers free of Regina's juices and detach our lips to turn around. I come face to face with my mother. My sweet, kind, understanding mother whose face is now filled with nothing but pain, rage, and confusion.

I jump out of the bed and wipe my fingers on the sheets and make my way to my mother, who is still standing in the doorway shocked. That didn't last long, because before I could form any words of explanation my mother started to charge at Regina with her finger pointed.

"HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? I invite you into my home and this is what you do! I feed you and I give you a place to stay and your thanks is to FUCK MY DAUGHTER! Get out! Pack your shit and you get the HELL out of my house!" My mom continued to scream before she stomped out of the room.

"Mom! Mom wait! Please don't be mad at her. This was all my idea. I wanted to do this." I begged and pleaded with my mom as she made her way towards the guest bedroom, with me following her and Regina not far behind.

"No Emma! You are a child! She is an adult! You don't have a say in this. What she did was WRONG and I want her out of my house."

 **2 MONTHS BEFORE**

I groaned as I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I hadn't gotten that much sleep last night, so the thought of getting up right now was less than appealing. The door was pushed open and my mom stuck her head inside.

"Get up Emma or you're going to be late." Mary Margaret said in her disapproving tone. I decided that I didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of my mom's talks, so I should just get up.

"Alright just give me twenty minutes and I'll be down for breakfast." I told her. She nodded and finally left my room.

I quickly made her way down the stairs before my mother decided to come back up, which was never good for anyone. Once down the stairs, I made my way over to the kitchen table where both my parents sat. They both had cups of coffee and full plates of breakfast in front of them. My food had already been sitting at the table waiting on me.

Emma was distracted from her thoughts when she her heard her mother start to speak.

"How would you feel about having a visitor?" Her mother asked her. This confused her a bit because her mother had always had people over for dinner or a weekend lunch and had never cared to ask her about it.

"What do you mean visitor? Who's coming over?" I asked as I continued to munch on my breakfast, not really that interested. My mother had friends over often but it never really affected me. They were all my mom's age and boring. After dinner the old people would continue to talk about old people stuff over coffee and I would ask to be excused. I was only seventeen and I didn't want to talk about current events or what the president was up to.

"Well a friend of mine is coming to visit tonight. She hasn't seen you since you were a baby so you won't recognize her. Her name is Regina Mills and she is moving from New York. I know I don't usually discuss who's coming over with you but it's different this time because… well, because Regina is going to stay with us for a couple of months."

This causes my head to shoot up. Why would someone be coming to stay with us and what does it mean for me? Would I have to eat dinner at the table every night, keep my music at a respectable level, not lounge on the couch in my underwear? All these questions rushed into my head but only one thing came out of my mouth.

"Why?" I questioned my mother.

"Well Regina has been a good friend of mine for many years and she's moving into town. She has purchased a house but it won't be ready for another couple of months. So instead of paying for an expensive hotel I offered her one of the guestrooms, the guest room next to your bedroom. She will be upstairs with you at night so I expect you to help her with anything she may need. I also expect you to be respectful and courteous while we have her as a guest. Do you understand Emma?"

"Yes" I grumbled as I pushed the half eaten plate away from her and headed back upstairs to grab my backpack. I knew that I was probably acting like a brat, but who wants to share their space with a stranger.

I made my way back down the stairs and started to head towards the front door. I want to make sure that I'm not late. Also, I told my friends that I would meet them at the coffee shop across from the school. However, before I could make it out the door I heard my mother's words behind me.

"We will be expecting her at six, so please come straight home after school." My mother offered. I quickly nodded letting her know that I understood and stepped outside. I closed to door behind me and groaned. "The couple of months are going to suck." I thought to myself as I made my way to my car.

I pulled up to the coffee shop about ten minutes later. I quickly got out of my car and made my way inside. Each of my friends were already there and were sitting at our usual table. I marched over with my growing scowl and plumbed down in the open chair that was awaiting my arrival.

I didn't even greet my friends before I called on a waitress and ordered a large black coffee. I turned to them and realized that each of my friends were looking at me like I had grown two heads.

Ruby is the first one to speak up, "What's your problem?"

I grabbed the large coffee that had just been delivered to me and look a sip before grumbling out "My mother." I left it at that because I really didn't want to get into the story, but I also knew that my friends were to nosey to leave it alone.

"Your mother what? Forgot to buy your pony." Bell chimed in this time. I rolled my eyes at that comment. It was their same "Emma is spoiled" bullshit.

"She said that one of her old friends could come and stay with us and that she could have the bedroom closest to mine. Which means I'm going to have to cater to this woman. Wait on her hand and foot to make sure she is comfortable. Otherwise, I'm going to have my mother to deal with."

I looked at each of them and waited on their sympathy, but it never came.

"Emma. This woman is a friend of your mothers and she needs a place to stay. Would you allow any of us to stay with you if we needed help." Killian finally spoke.

I rolled my eyes. Now I felt like a complete bitch. "Can we just compare our schedules?" I asked hoping they would allow the change of subject. The each nodded and we all pulled out our white pieces of paper that told us who were going to be our drill sergeants for the year.

We quickly realized that most of our schedules were the same. The only difference is that while they were is calculus at the end of the day, I would be going home because I had already taken the class. School had always been easy for me, it always came natural.

We decided that our coffee date was over and that we should start heading towards the school. We made it across the street and stood in front of the school doors. This was our last year of hell. I didn't know it at the time but it would be the most interesting year of my young life.

Five hours and a million syllabuses later I was finally finished with my last first day of high school. First days were always uneventful, all we learned is what teachers didn't want you to do in their class. I made my way to the big double doors that led to the parking lot and exited the school. I got into my car and made the journey home. I still wasn't looking forward to going home or having a stranger in my house, but I would do my best to make her feel welcomed.

I walked inside the house and I could hear the vacuum going upstairs. I went up the stairs and made my way towards the noise. There I found my mother vacuuming the rug and changing the sheets in the room Regina would be staying in. Even though the rug was already clean and so were the sheets.

"Let the craziness begin." I thought to myself as I made my way into my own room. I plugged in my earphones so I wouldn't have to hear the stupid vacuum.

I guess I must have dozed off because the next thing I know my mother is knocking on my door and telling me to get myself decent because Regina would be here any minute. I looked in the mirror and quickly ran a brush through my long blond locks. I decided that this was as good as it was going to get. I made my way out of my room and down the stairs. Before I reached the bottom step I heard the doorbell ring.

I made my way over to the door to stand with my mother and greet this long lost friend. My mother pulled the door open and there she was. My breath caught in my throat and my heartbeat went up ten notches.

The woman in front of me was gorgeous. She had brown chestnut hair, with just a hint of highlights. Deep brown eyes that I wanted to get lost in. Her body was just as amazing as her face. You could see every bump and womanly curve she had with the tight, form-fitting, deep red dress she had to. She capped off her sexy look with blood red painted lips. Lips that I wanted to bite and nibble on.

It wasn't just her body but the way she carried herself in a way that made her sexier. She didn't just walk into the house, she floated in.

She looked to be around my mother's age, like the rest. However, she was anything like the rest. The word boring wouldn't even come to my head if I had to describe her. I had a couple of words in my head, but none were appropriate to be thinking about at the moment. This woman was LITERALLY old enough to be my mother.

With that thought in mind I quickly shook the other words from my head. The dirty, nasty, forbidden words that I wanted to whisper in this woman's ear. How the HELL was I supposed to sleep in the bedroom next door to this woman when she looked like that.

I really needed to get the hell out of here.

We were all still standing by the front door while my mother and now father continued to greet this gorgeous creature. Before I could make my escape, big brown soulful eyes turned towards me. I was suddenly trapped and couldn't move. I heard voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying and suddenly there was some kind of hand movement. I was stuck in my daze until I felt a soft elbow jab my arm. It was my mother. Apparently someone had spoke to me.

"Sorry about her. Regina this is my daughter Emma. Emma this is Regina Mills. Your new neighbor for the next couple of weeks." My mother explained.

I suddenly came back to my senses. I reached a hand out and spoke "It's nice to meet you "

She chuckled and shook my hand. "Please call me Regina." She finished with a small smile.

This was the beginning. With the way her hand felt in mind the smile on her face, she had me. She had me fully and completely.


End file.
